Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display technology, and more particularly, to a display apparatus, a display module and a pixel structure thereof.
Description of Related Art
In pace with the rapid development of the display technology, flat panel displays other than the typical LCD have employed the light emitting diode (LED) as pixel to directly show images. Because the LED itself has advantages such as high brightness, high contrast ratio, low driving voltage, high activation speed, high lighting efficiency, and high stability, the LED display is perspective in the display technology.
The LED display includes a plurality of pixel structures. Each of the pixel structures includes a display unit formed by a plurality of LEDs. In order to improve the optical uniformity, the intervals between the display units are required to be equal. In that a flexible circuit board is disposed on the edge of the LED display to drive the LEDs, the pixel structure on the edge of the LED display has to reserve a certain space for the disposition of the flexible circuit board.
With the higher and higher resolution requirement of the display, both the space of the pixel structure and the intervals between the display units keep reducing. As such, the display unit and the space reserving for the flexible circuit board overlap, which causes the installation of both the display unit and the flexible circuit board impossible. If the display unit and the flexible circuit board are both need to be installed, the location of the display unit has to be changed and also the intervals between the display units that is supposed to be unequal, which affects the optical symmetry and uniformity of the display. As a result, how to balance high resolution requirement and the optical symmetry and uniformity is a dilemma in the development of the LED display.